Generally, refrigerators are home appliances which include main bodies having inner cases and outer cases, storage compartments formed by the inner cases, and cold air supplying units which supply cold air to the storage compartments to store food freshly.
A temperature of the storage compartment is maintained in a predetermined range desired for storing the food freshly.
Such a storage compartment of the refrigerator is provided so that a front thereof is open, and the open front is normally sealed by a door for maintaining the temperature of the storage compartment.
The door includes a door guard provided to store stored-products, and is rotatably coupled to main body by a hinge unit to easily open and close.
A door of a recently released refrigerator includes a door guard having large capacity to store lots of stored-products, or is provided in a type of a double door for a user's convenience, and thus the door is formed to have a thick overall width.
Accordingly, when the door rotates around a hinge axis to open, the door is interfered with by a structure positioned next to a side of the refrigerator. Particularly, in a built-in refrigerator, since a structure such as a wall is positioned next to a side of the refrigerator and coplanar to an outline of the door of the refrigerator, there is a problem in that the door is interfered with by the structure while opening.